


Catch Me I'm Falling

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: “It’s always the same dream. I’m floating, something breaks, someone grabs me. I don’t even know what’s so terrifying about it but it just…gets me every time, you know?" Promnis week day 3, prompt: Ignis comforting Prompto from reoccurring nightmares





	Catch Me I'm Falling

_He can’t move._

_He’s surrounded by dim green light, he feels like he’s floating._

_There’s a humming sound, constantly reverberating through his body. What are those other sounds? Voices? People?_

_There are blurred images of large, looming figures. They scare him. He tries to kick but his legs won’t move. He opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn't know any words. No sound comes out, but the air around him, too thick to be air, vibrates around him._

_There’s a crash. Lights flash and the humming turns to ringing and screeching. It hurts him. Too bright, too loud. Something shatters. He’s falling now._

_Hands reach for him. Large hands that burn at the touch._

_He can’t breath. He screams._

Prompto woke with a shout and instantly found that he was unable to move. He tried to turn his head to confirm what he knew: that Ignis was one side of him and Noctis on the other, Gladio on the other side of Noctis. The crisp night air cut through the thick fabric of the tent and cooled his heated sweat-soaked cheeks, but it did nothing to calm his frayed nerves or slow his racing heart.

“Prompto?” came Ignis’ groggy voice beside him.

“I-Iggy,” Prompto stuttered, his voice strained and raspy, “I-it happened again, I…I can’t move…”

“Just breath,” Ignis instructed. His voice was firm but gentle and it helped a little. He rolled over on his side, propped himself up on an elbow, and rubbed gentle circles over Promptos shoulder.

Prompto breathed in deeply through his nose and slowly out his mouth, remembering the breathing exercises Ignis had taught him when he had first learned of the younger mans recurring nightmares. Always the same, almost always followed by a bout of sleep paralysis. It took several minutes of steady breathing and Ignis’ comforting touch, but Promptos heart rate slowly returned to normal.

“You’re shaking, Love,” Ignis observed.

Prompto forced a smile. “Maybe that means I can move now.” He tested this by turning his head toward Ignis. His muscles felt stiff, but at least now he was in fact able to move. “Thanks, Iggy.”

“Do you need to talk about it?”

Prompto sighed. “It’s always the same dream. I’m floating, something breaks, someone grabs me. I don’t even know what’s so terrifying about it but it just…gets me every time, you know? But this time it was different somehow. Like, more…I don’t know, more vivid?”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “Your counselor said the nightmares were likely a result of some repressed trauma. Perhaps the recent violence you’ve been exposed to it intensifying them.”

Prompto nodded and yawned. “Maybe.”

“Come here.” Ignis laid back and lifted the corner of his sleeping bag, letting Prompto scoot over and curl up next to Ignis with his head on his chest. Ignis ran his fingers through his lovers soft blond hair.

“Thanks, Iggy. Night.” Prompto closed his eyes and let the steady rise and fall of Ignis’ chest lull him back to sleep.

Ignis stole a quick glance in the direction of Noctis and Gladio and noted that they showed no signs of disrupted sleep. Satisfied with this, he planted a chaste kiss on Prompto’s forehead.  “Of course, Love. Sweet dreams.” 


End file.
